


Rainy day

by shattering_petals



Category: BIGFLO, BIGSTAR (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: A hint of smut, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Euijin and Gwangsuk decide to watch a movie but Euijin is way more interesting.





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow :3 Today I'm giving you a small dose of fluff for our feeljin deprived hearts. Enjoy!

It’s especially rainy today. Gwangsuk loves when it rains, even though it ruined their picnic plans. He and his boyfriend of 4 years are on their sofa, watching a film called The Notebook. Euijin is laid on his back meanwhile Gwangsuk is on top of him, head on Euijin’s chest and hands lazily resting beside his body.

  
Euijin focuses all his attention on the screen meanwhile he plays with Gwangsuk dark locks. On the other hand, Gwangsuk has a hard time paying attention. He doesn’t like romance films. It’s one of very little things they don’t have in common. Euijin loves stories of true love, heart break and heart warming reunions meanwhile Gwangsuk loves action and thrillers, films that immerse you in it’s plot and prevent you from leaving in case you might miss an important detail. Before meeting Euijin, he couldn’t bear sitting through 120 minutes of that sentimental mess. Now that he can relate a little, he’s grown much more... tolerant.

  
The film is uninteresting but it gives him opportunity to bask in his lover’s warmth and take in his addictive flowery scent. All he can hear is steady rhythm of Euijin’s heart and raindrops drumming on windows. After 30 minutes Gwangsuk decides he tried hard enough but failed to watch it from start to finish and gladly shifts the center of his attention to Euijin’s expression. Gwangsuk admires his silky blond hair. His pale skin. His adorable nose. His bright eyes. His rosy lips... They look especially delicious tonight. Gwangsuk has a sudden itch to kiss but he shouldn’t interrupt. Euijin has finally noticed Gwangsuk’s intense stare, judging by the nice shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

  
„Stop staring at me like that.“

  
„It’s not my fault you were born this pretty.“

  
„I’m pretty?“

  
„Way too pretty for your own good.“

  
Euijin chuckles and Gwangsuk smiles proudly.

  
„Is that why you death stared Seyong when we hugged?“

  
Gwangsuk’s smile fell. That prick Seyong was intentionally embracing Euijin for too long. He knows that Gwangsuk is stupidly jealous of everything when it comes to Euijin’s affection. Even dogs and cats.

  
„Don’t even remind me.“ He scoffs.

  
„You’re doing it again.“

  
„Doing what?“

  
„Sulking.“

  
„What? I’m not!“

  
„You are. All symptoms are there.“ He says and pinches Gwangsuk’s cheek „Pouting. Sighing. Narrow eyes.“

  
„…. Fine maybe I’m a little jealous.“

  
„A little? I can tell you 10 other occasions you got jealous.“

„Ten? That’s an overstatement don’t you think?“

  
„Well, let’s see. Yesterday it was Seyong, about a week ago Donghyun, don’t even get me started on Hangyul’s birthday par-hmpf.“ Euijin’s rant is interrupted by Gwangsuk’s lips. His observation was right. Euijin’s mouth tastes especially sweet tonight. The movie is forgotten as well as everything around them because only thing that matters is loving but deep kiss that makes Euijin sigh in approval. Gwangsuk’s always been an amazing kisser (and strictly between us even better lover). He knows all Euijin’s weaknesses and how to drive him insane.

  
„I don’t feel like finishing that movie. I wanna do somehing more…fun.“ Euijin smirks with a sinister glint in his dark orbs.

  
Gwangsuk internally thanks all gods for this terrible weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.


End file.
